Edward, Bella, and the Park
by DarkAngel2011
Summary: Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens decide to spend the day at the park. Why do Emmett and Bella do the Macarena? And why does Jasper end up in jail? Read and find out! OneShot! Read and Review! EdwardxBella


I'm back. This time I got an idea while I was swinging on a swing at the park. Edward,

Bella and the rest of the Cullens go to the park.

Me: -shoots glares at Edward-

Edward- I have no idea what you are talking about.

Me: Sure you don't.

Edward: -Just get on with the story.

Me: Fine,

Disclaimer: For legal purposes, we do not own Twilight nor New Moon or the soon to be released Eclipse. We own this story and our one random OC. We don't own Mountain Dew or Toys R' Us.

Bella's POV

"Edward." I said as I looked down at him. Currently he is sitting on the ground next to the swing I am sitting in.

"Yes love?" he said. His velvet –like voice seemed to be carried away by the gentle breeze.

I smiled and like a 5 year old I said, "Push me!" He laughed and got up. In a blink of an eye he was behind me and gave me push.

"You got to kick, love; I am not doing all the work." He said pushing me higher. Edward looked horrified as I jumped out of the swing when it was level with the top of the swing set.

I landed perfectly on the ground but when I went to turn to face Edward I of course had to fall flat on my face. I hit my head hard on the ground and just burst out laughing. Edward ran up to me looking horrified.

"Bella what's wrong?" He said checking over to me make sure I was okay. I kept laughing.

"Damn it Bella breathe you're turning purple." Edward said panicking.

When I could finally talk I said, "Man I landed perfectly but I just had to fall." Edward smiled.

"Of course Bella you would not be you if you didn't fall." He said standing me up.

"True, but you Edward Anthony Mason Cullens are losing your touch. I mean I actually hit the ground this time." I teased. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. My heart fluttered and I was sure he could hear it. Even now after all we went through my heart still skips a beat every time he touches me.

"What are you thinking?" It still bothered him that he could not read my mind.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Just wondering why my heart skips a beat when you touch me." He seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't know but I would not have it any other way." He said lifting up my chin to look me in the eyes.

At that exact moment Emmett ran up, jumped on a swing and yelled, "Push me Eddie Push me!"

"Eddie?" I looked at Edward who was now shooting very scary death glares in Emmett's direction. Edward looked at me smiling his oh so famous crocked smile.

"Give me a moment love." I nodded and in that same second Edward was behind Emmett. Edward gave Emmett a hard push that sent Emmett flying off the swing and landed at the top of the highest tower in the park. Emmett slide down the north side of the tower backwards and landed on the ground with a cringing thunk. Jasper and Alice were laughing their heads off. Esme was giving Edward a disapproving look. Carlisle was shaking his head with his eyes closed. Rosalie rushed over to Emmett's side. Edward was standing back at my side with a satisfied smirk on his face. I sighed at how childish this hundred year old vampires could be.

"Lunch time!" Esme's voice called out after a few moments of utter silence. I looked up at Edward both confused and a little panicked. Edward smiled down at me revealing his perfect, white teeth.

"For the human." He reassured. I smiled and took his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and we walked over to the picnic blanket where Jasper and Alice were sitting. Rosalie was lugging a now limping Emmett over to the blanket. Carlisle and Esme casually walked over to us. Edward sat down next to Rosalie who was muttering some not so nice things to fast for me to hear at Edward, who just continued to smirk. Edward pulled me down to sit next to him. Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie in front of the tree and next to Alice. Jasper sat next to Alice and they were both talking to fast for me to hear. Carlisle walked over and sat down next to Jasper. Esme sat down next the Carlisle and me. Alice gently nudged the basket that she and Jasper had prepared over towards me. I cautiously lifted the lid off the basket.

"Alice, this stuff is edible, right?" I asked, cautiously lifting a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the basket. Alice smiled evilly and nodded.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." I muttered under my breath. Any normal person would have missed it but I was not with any normal people but instead my own personal family of vampires. Who all just happened to hear what I said and burst out laughing. I smiled and took a bite of the pizza which tasted delicious.

"Oh Bella…" Emmett's I've-Gotta-Evil-Plan voice called to me. I turned to him and saw what he was dangling in front of him. I looked at him and smiled evilly. I dropped my pizza and lunged over to him, snatching the one litter bottle of Mountain Dew from him. I bounced back to my spot next to Edward and unscrewed the cap. I chugged about 3/4s of the bottle in one breath. I fell onto my back laughing like a maniac. Edward looked at Emmett confused.

"What the hell did you do to her Emmett?" Edward asked, not to happy. Emmett smiled evilly.

"Oh, nothing." I shot up, still laughing, only to fall against Edward's rock hard shoulder. He looked at me like I was insane. Wait wasn't Alice the one that was insane? Speaking of Alice.

"Alice let's do the Macarena." I said looking at her hopefully.

"I think I'll pass." I pouted then scooted over towards Edward.

"Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sorry Bells I have my limits. Plus, I hate the Macarena."

"Fine, maybe I will go do the Macarena with someone else." I jumped to my feet and spun on my heels. I began to walk away when I heard a thumping noise.

"I'LL DO THE MACARENA WITH YOU BELLA!!!!" Emmett screamed. I spun around, excited.

"Yay!" I yelled. Emmett ran over to me and stood next to me, behind Rosalie. I stood behind Edward. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"They aren't really going to do the Macarena, are they?" Jasper asked, not believing. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Just watch us." I said. I turned my attention back to the air in front of me and started to do the Macarena. Emmett joined in.

"That is not my husband." Rosalie whispered to everyone. Edward nodded.

"That's not my girlfriend." He said. Then it came to the butt shake. Emmett and I looked at each other mischievously. We both did the butt shake extremely slowly.

"Maybe I do like the Macarena…" I heard Edward whisper. Soon to be followed by three simultaneous whacks to the head. "Ow!" I just knew it was Rosalie, Alice, and Esme who smacked Edward.

"Pervert." Rosalie muttered.

"Oh yeah, this coming from Emmett's little maid." Edward muttered in return. Then Edward turned and faced Jasper, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"And don't think I've forgotten about Charlie the Unicorn." Edward said. Jasper stared at Edward wide eyed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALICE MAKES ME DRESS UP LIKE A UNICORN!!!" Jasper yelled. Then he jumped to his feet and took off in some direction. Emmett and I finished doing the Macarena and sat back down.

"Charlie the Unicorn?" I questioned. Edward chuckled.

"Oh yes. Rosalie the Maid, Jasper the Unicorn, Emmett the Cowboy…" Edward's ranting was cut off by Alice.

"Edward the Barbarian." Alice said. Edward glared at Alice with a deadly gaze. I snickered.

"Barbarian?" I asked, still snickering. Edward looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. I jumped to my feet and took off towards the slide, leaving a very confused Edward behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Edward asked. Alice snickered.

"Bella's going to play with that little girl over there." Alice said, pointing towards the slide. There was a little girl with blonde hair in pig tails sitting down rolling a ball back and forth with me. Edward stood up and dusted off his black pants. He walked over towards me and the little girl, whose name Nikki. Edward kneeled down next to me.

"Who's this?" Edward asked.

"Edward, this is Nikki. Nikki, this is Edward." I said, gesturing between the two. Nikki gasped and Edward and I both looked at her.

"What is it Nikki?" I asked concerned. Nikki smiled.

"You two look so cute together." Nikki said smiling. I blushed and Edward chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing we are then huh?" Edward said smirking. Nikki nodded her head furiously.

"Nikki! There you are!" Mike's voice called. Edward and I turned towards Mike's fast approaching form. Edward growled slightly at the back of this throat. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice." I muttered. Edward stopped growling but didn't stop glaring at Mike. Mike walked over and when he noticed that I was sitting there, he smiled.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Mike asked happily, ignoring Edward completely. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I was just on a date with Edward and his family here today." I said. Mike's face fell at the mention of Edward and the word "date". Edward smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his hard chest. Nikki started giggling. Mike picked her up and she beat on his chest protesting the baby treatment.

"Put me down Uncey Mikey! I'm a big kid now!!! I can walk by myself." Nikki whined. Mike sighed and placed Nikki on the ground. Nikki ran off near the swings to a flowerbed. Mike looked down at me and Edward, well, more at me and less at Edward.

"So Bella, wanna go to the movies Friday?" Mike asked hopefully. I couldn't stop Edward from emitting a protective growl from the back of his throat as he tightened his grip on my waist. And this wasn't a friendly growl; this was a menacing growl that sent shivers right down your spine. Mike is a great example. He shivered and took three steps back, towards the slide. I smiled.

"No Mike, I have a boyfriend and the only dating I will be doing is with that boyfriend." I said as sweetly as I could manage through my gritted teeth. Edward chuckled. Mike nodded.

"Of-Of course Bella. S-sorry." Mike stuttered out, fearing another menacing growl from Edward. Nikki skipped back over towards us, a lily and a daisy in her hands. She walked over to Edward and handed the flowers to him. Edward took them and looked at them in confusion. Nikki did the little "come here" thing with her hands. Edward loosened his grip on my waist and leaned over towards her. She cupped her hand over his ear and tired to whisper so I wouldn't hear but I still heard every word.

"They're for Bella silly!" Nikki giggled. Edward chuckled and nodded. He leaned away from Nikki and winked at her. She giggled like a giddy school girl, wait, she was a giddy school girl. I smiled. Mike walked over towards us and took Nikki's hand.

"We better go Nikki. You're momma is probably wondering where we are right now." Mike said. Nikki nodded. They turned and began walking towards the park exit. Nikki looked over her shoulder and waved at us.

"Bye Bella! Bye Eddie!" She said. Mike and her rounded the corner and exited the park. I giggled and Edward sighed. He slide the lily and daisy behind my right ear.

"I went from Edward the barbarian to Eddie. I don't know which is worse." Edward sighed. I giggled and tried to stand up. Edward's lock on my waist however prevented any such movement. Edward stood up, picking me up bridal style. I struggled against his hold.

"Eddie, I'm a big kid now! I can walk!" I said in a five year old voice, pouting. Edward chuckled and set me on my feet. Alice ran over to us.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. Alice didn't look very happy, although, she was very amused.

"Jasper just called me, from jail." Alice said. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Why the hell is he in jail?" Edward asked. Alice sighed.

"He broke into Toys R' Us and burned anything that had to do with Unicorns." Alice said. Edward sighed and I stared at her confused.

"Come on, we better go bail him out." Edward said. "Again." He added. Edward took my hand and we walked towards the Volvo, Alice on my other side. Alice got in the back seat. Edward opened my door and I got in. He kissed my forehead and closed the door. In a flash, he was sitting the driver's seat. I was already buckled and we were cruising down the street towards the jail house. Alice looked up in the rear view mirror, smirking.

"Wasn't this the funest day Eddie?" Alice asked. Edward growled annoyed at her. I rolled my eyes. Yes, very mature hundred year old vampires. I smiled. But they were MY very mature hundred year old vampires and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Me: Well what did u think?

Bella: It's cute.

Edward: -mumbles-

Me: What was that Eddie?

Edward: -growls- I said next person to call me Eddie Dies!

Me: Epp! –Runs away-

Bella: -sigh- Review and hopefully Edward won't kill SamSam.

Me: Please review. Now if you excuse me. –Runs away from Edward-

SamSam

PS: This chapter was also written by Anime-Queen-2011.

And my other Fanfic, "Edward, Bella, and the Zipper", was also written by my best friend, Kaite, aka fire angel 088.


End file.
